


Moving In Together

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [70]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe picks out the mirror. The chair, they already had. The grey duvet was a compromise.A ficlet about distance and unpacking.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Moving In Together

Phoebe picks out the mirror. “It looks like a _moon_! C’mon, that’s the coolest thing ever,” she says while trying to talk Dani into it, even though Dani hadn’t really put up a fight. She smiles in that crooked way Phoebe recognizes, the one that says she thinks it’s the coolest thing ever too. 

The chair, they already had. It’d been in Dani’s room. Distinctly Dani’s room. Unquestionably, unmistakably, Dani’s room. One of two bedrooms in a flat they stayed way too long in. 

The grey duvet was a compromise. Dani wanted black, Phoebe wanted white. 

At first Phoebe had this idea that she wanted her room to look like Pinterest minimalism— white duvet, mattress on the hardwood floor, houseplants and Edison bulbs and one feature wall of exposed brick. Then she realised what that actually entailed: the dispersion of her beloved bric-a-brac. And she wisened up. 

Plus, once she saw the mirror, she was pretty sold on the theme.

Sometimes Phoebe thinks she hates unpacking more than packing. It’s actually only when she’s unpacking that she thinks that, but it’s all that’s running through her mind as she folds her many, many Top Shop sweaters in the new wardrobe. 

What distracts her from what an utterly boring chore this is, aside from the podcast she has going on her phone, is the sight of Dani’s jumpers folded in the drawers beside her. It’s nice. She likes seeing it. 

She and Dani’s lives have been purposely intwined from the beginning. There was always the goal of eliminating the space between them— from cross country train visits they could hardly afford, to student housing and a tiny flat in the same city, to finally sharing a roof. Then, when they moved to London, they got an even bigger roof. 

Moving into this new flat shouldn’t exactly be a bigger milestone than any of those others, she thinks. But it somehow feels like it. 

There’s no ambiguity here. There’s a bigger chisel in their glass closet. Sure, she’s still going to film on a bed that has her bright blue and green duvet. And no doubt the words, “my bedroom” will come out of her mouth. But when the camera’s off, there won’t be any doubt. 

Dani and Phoebe have, for many years now, laid their heads on pillows right next to each other at night. And though it hadn’t exactly bothered them, there was always the understanding they were in “Dani’s bed” or “Phoebe’s bed” and the other person was just visiting. Even if they were just visiting from across the hall. 

Phoebe unpacks her shoes and puts them on the rack right next to Dani’s. They both belong there, in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190938131249/moving-in-together) !


End file.
